Finally Back Together
by PercabethForever427
Summary: Annabeth has died in the battle at Camp Half-Blood, and Percy has abandoned the godly world. Percy wants to avenge her death, but will he be able to face his fears and go back?
1. Chapter 1

Every day, Percy Jackson cried himself to sleep.

Sometimes, he would cry for all of those broken promises he had made. The promise to keep her safe, the promise to stay with her forever, and the promise that they would both live, live to be married, and have kids.

Other times, he would cry for all the people he had lost. All the people who he would never, ever, see again.

But, every single day, Percy cried because he remembered. He remembered that piercing scream of pain, in the voice that he had heard so many times.

The voice that he had laughed with, talked with, and listened to. The voice that came from the soft lips he had brushed with his own, and pecked his cheek every day.

Percy cried because every day, he remembered her mangled body, gushing blood into the dark soil. He remembered running to her, destroying anything that dared stand in his way.

He remembered kneeling down, begging her to stay with him, to stay alive, anything. He remembered brushing strands of matted, tangled blond hair from a face covered in cuts and bruises.

He remembered those deep gray eyes, staring into his, and he knew what she was saying, not with her mouth, but with her heart.

She said, I love you. Forever. Then, her beautiful gray eyes closed, and her head lolled. Percy had caught her lifeless body, tears streaming down his face.

He remembered being alone in the crowd that had led him away, away from his love and joy.

Every day, Percy remembered his precious, precious, Annabeth.

After a while, his grief and sadness turned into anger, anger at himself for failing to save Annabeth, and anger at everyone else for taking him away from her body.

Then, his anger turned into determination. Determination to get revenge, and avenge her death.

Then he could die, and go to the Underworld and reunite with her. They would go to Elysium, and he would do anything she wanted.

Now, Percy no longer cried at night. Oh, he still remembered, but his memories only fueled his determination.

Now, at night, he devised a plan. A plan that would definitely kill him, but a plan that would get him revenge.

 **Authors note: hi guys! I hope you liked my story! I'm probably gonna write a second chapter but I actually have no idea what Percy's plan is. lol Can you guys review this chapter and please suggest some ideas? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, sorry I didn't write anything sooner. I was busy with Christmas and the holidays ;) um… this chapter might not be very good because I kind of had no idea what to write so yeah…**

Percy woke up, feeling almost happy. Happiness was not a feeling he had been feeling lately, ever since Annabeth had died. He sat up in his bed, and listened to the soft trickling of water in the fountain his father, Poseidon had given him.

Percy thought about the dream he had had in the night. He had dreamed of Annabeth, like always, but this time, it was not of her dying.

This time, in his dream, Percy had been standing next to Annabeth, his arms wrapped around her body, her hair flying in his face. She was saying something to him, but her voice was warbled, as if they were underwater.

In his dream, Percy had tried to talk, but his voice was stuck in his throat. He tapped Annabeth on her shoulder, but she brushed his hand off.

Annabeth pointed to their surroundings, and for the first time, Percy realized that they were somewhere he recognized.

They were deep underground, perhaps in the Underworld. Spirits drifted around them, a transparent white against the endless gray. Star shaped, white flowers surrounded them on the ground. In the distance, Percy could hear screaming and crying.

Once again, Percy tried to talk. His voice failed him.

Annabeth placed a hand in Percy's, and spoke, once again in that undistinguishable voice.

Percy begged her to speak clearly, to tell him where they were, and what they were doing there. He tried again and again to summon his voice, to communicate with his beloved, but nothing worked.

Annabeth reached out to Percy, her lips close to Percy's own. Percy reached back out, straining to touch his love, but when his lips reached Annabeth's, her's disappeared.

Annabeth was slowly fading away, into the cloudy sky. She smiled at Percy, and said, clearly now, "You'll be with me, soon."

Then, Percy had woken up.

Percy sighed in frustration. What was Annabeth trying to tell him? He knew that they would be back together one day, but Annabeth was trying to tell him something else.

He just had to figure that out.

 **Um, I hope you all like my new chapter! I know that this doesn't really go with my first chapter, but I felt like this was good. I might change the first chapter too. Can someone please review this? Thanks! Also, I'll probably start writing chapters maybe every one or two days or so, depending how busy I am. Bye!**

.


	3. Chapter 3

The day after that, Percy had that dream again.

Then, he had it again.

And again,

And again.

Now, Percy had the dream every single night.

The dream where Annabeth stood by his side and told him something he could not understand.

The dream where he tried to touch her, touch her smooth cheek, touch her silky strands of blonde hair, and touch her beautiful, beautiful lips.

Eventually though, Percy realized something.

Every day, the dream was different. Slightly different, but Percy still noticed it.

First, it was Annabeth's eyes. They shifted color, ever so slightly.

They went from shining silver, the silvery gray that Percy used to stare into every day, to a bright blue.

These changes were quick and subtle, like a hesitant person, with quick, unsure movements.

Then, the blue changed into a green, a green that was similar to Percy's own eyes, but with a more natural hue to it.

The green turned into black, a dark, dark black. Her eyes turned into endless pits of darkness, like the pit they fell into, a pit called Tartarus.

Then, they turned back into gray.

All this changing was almost unnoticeable, but Percy caught them.

After the color changing came Annabeth's body.

Percy could've sworn that she was taller than usual one day.

Then, the next day, she was shorter than him again.

Another time, Annabeth's hair was short, hanging down to about her shoulder.

Then, her hair grew to about waist length.

Next, it was her voice.

On the first day Percy had the dream, Annabeth's was warbled, but still unmistakably hers.

After a few more days, her voice changed. It was now husky and low.

Then, it was unnaturally high, like she had breathed in helium.

She seemed to always be fidgeting, like she was uncomfortable in her body, and uncomfortable with him.

After about a month, Annabeth seemed to be falling apart, bits of her dropping to the ground. Strands of hair drifted to the earth and sunk in.

After another week, Annabeth completely collapsed.

Percy tried to help her up, but Annabeth pushed him away.

What used to be Annabeth now wasn't her. What used to be Annabeth was now only a shell in the form of Percy's love of his life

Dark gray smoke drifted out of Annabeth's body, swirling around Percy.

A voice, definitely not Annabeth's, growled.

The voice snarled, "I have waited long enough. Every day, I have showed you your girlfriend, the girl you love. Is that not enough for you to act?"

The voice continued, "All you have done is sit here, wondering what the dream is about. It is simple. You have only two choices. Act now, and do something about your life, or stay and wallow in your grief."

Then, Percy woke up.

He decided to wallow in his anger and grief.

 **authors note: welp i hope you all liked my chapter! I know, its not that good, but i had an idea and decided to us it. ive been reading some other fanfics, and ive realized that my chapters are super short compared to other peoples. ill try to make them longer! also please favorite follow and review this! i appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um welp I think my last two chapters have been going off the original plot so I'll try to steer the story back to what the first chapter says…**

One year later...

Percy woke up to the sound of his screeching alarm clock. He groaned and shut his eyes, but the consistent beeping noise wouldn't allow him to fall back asleep.

He reached out with one hand, and groggily turned the alarm clock off. Percy relished the wonderful feeling of being half awake, like being in between dream land and reality. He tried to go back to a dreamless sleep, but the alarm clock had successfully woken him up.

Percy grudgingly raised his eyelids and looked up at the blue clock on the wall of his small bedroom.

It was only six in the morning, but Percy had to get up and get ready to go high school.

 _Ugh_. Percy thought. _Why does that damn school have to be so far away?_

He slowly put his feet on the floor and carefully made sure none of the boards creaked.

Percy threw on a random T-shirt and some jeans he found on the floor, not caring that he had worn these clothes the day before.

When he stood up, a picture on the wall caught his eye.

The picture was of Percy and Annabeth before she died. They looked so young and careless, like they had everything they wanted and needed.

And in a way, they did. They had each other, and that was enough for both of them.

Percy touched the picture gently, as if it would break, just like how he had broke after Annabeth's death. He caressed Annabeth's face, just like he always did when she was alive and with him.

Percy sighed. He shouldn't have been thinking about his past life, the life he had abandoned a year ago, after that dream.

Even though it had been a long, long time ago, Percy still remembered the dream vividly, like it had happened yesterday, and not a whole year ago.

He remembered that voice, asking what Percy wanted to do with his life.

Percy had chosen to do nothing, and stay in his misery. That was a choice Percy always reminded himself was correct. It was the right thing to do. Percy told himself every day. _I have left the godly world, so now I should have nothing to do with it._

Every day, Percy said this to himself, over and over again, until his brain believed it.

Every day, Percy said this to himself, even though his heart screamed at him to go back, back to where all those memories laid. His heart told him to go back to Camp Half-Blood, where all his true friends were, and where all his happiness and sense of belonging had come from.

Percy shook his head. _Come on,_ he chided himself. _No more thinking about Camp Half-Blood._

Percy walked out of his bedroom, glancing longingly once more at the picture that he stared at every day, hoping that one day, he would have enough courage to go back and return to his former life.

Percy continued down the hall, careful to only tread on the quiet ones to not disturb his mother, Sally Jackson. He smiled at the thought of Sally, the one person who stayed with him his entire life. The person who still baked him blue cookies whenever he felt down. The one person who was always by his side, supporting whatever he did.

Percy sat down at the table, and was about to pour himself some cereal, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Percy took it out. On it was a reminder he had set to go off in the morning, to remind him to do the writing homework he hadn't finished at night.

 _Damn it,_ Percy thought. _I didn't do it yet!_

Percy quickly took out his backpack that was laying on the floor by his feet, and fished out a piece of paper.

On it was the sentence, Write about someone that has influenced your life.

Percy knew what he should have wrote about Annabeth, about Chiron, about everyone he had left behind, but instead he wrote about what would make more sense to the teacher.

Percy sighed and took out his pencil. He hastily scribbled down something about his mother, and how she always taught him to be good, and stuff like that, stuff that the teacher would appreciate.

When Percy was done, he stuffed everything back in his backpack and took one last look at the picture of him and Annabeth.

 _When will I go back?_

 **I hope y'all liked this new chapter! i think its my lomgest one yet. i know, it kinda boring, but i didnt know what to write. Please, guys, review this cuz i really want to know how im doing! favorite, follow, and review everyone! thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy stared out the window, tapping his finger on his desk.

He was at English at Goode High, the high school that he went to, and he was bored out of his mind. The teacher droned on and on, and Percy had completely tuned out.

 _Why does class have to be so long?_ Percy asked himself. He sighed and searched for something interesting to gaze at.

Outside, students were strolling on the shady grounds, chatting and laughing, while Percy was waiting for the teacher to stop rambling about useless things like how to annotate and write essays.

He spotted a cute, blonde girl that reminded him of Annabeth walking outside, her head buried in a book.

 _Why does everything remind me of Annabeth_? Percy wondered. _It's like everyone's purposely doing it!_

So far, Percy had seen about twenty things that made him remember today, from that girl to glazed barbecue chicken.

Percy fidgeted in his seat, squirming around and tapping his feet. That meant his ADHD was kicking in.

He thought about that question on his homework, about someone who influenced his life. He thought about he had wrote about his mother, and how he wanted to write and the godly world so badly.

Percy knew that one day, he would have to go back and return to his former haven, the only place where he had felt like he belonged. He needed to do something about Annabeth's death. He hated the feeling of being alone and not being being able to do anything.

Percy remembered how he had been unable to save Annabeth. Every time he remembered this, he seethed with anger.

He was mad at himself and the gods. Why did she have to die, after everything they had done for the gods to save their stupid butts? It was their own fault they were so arrogant and stupid. Why did they always have to be the ones to suffer the consequences? It just wasn't fair.

Part of Percy knew that it wasn't all the gods fault, and some of it was his own. It was his own fault he had left Annabeth to fight Luke when Thalia could've done it herself. It just hurt Percy to know that other people were helping him fight his battles.

Percy wanted to do something, he really did. He just couldn't find the courage to face his fears and figure it out. He wanted to avenge Annabeth's death so badly, that every time he looked at that picture in his room, the only remnant of his former life, he felt like his heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces.

Parts of Percy wanted to kill Luke, the person that had laughed at him and ran away to kill Annabeth instead of him.

Other parts of Percy wanted to stay where he was, and follow the choice he had made one year ago. The sensible part of Percy said to wait, and wait until he died a natural death.

Suddenly, a familiar voice said Percy's name, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Percy?" it asked.

Percy raised his head and gasped.

He felt a rush of nostalgia, like all of his memories had suddenly returned.

"Thalia?"

 **Authors note: Welp, I hope you all liked this new chapter! I know, it's super short, but I kinda wanted to end it like this. I'll probably update this really soon like maybe tomorrow. Please everyone, REVIEW! I really wanna know how I'm doing! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: In this story, Thalia is not going to be a Hunter of Artemis, because I seriously don't know if Hunters go to school. Also, in the books, I believe that Thalia is older than Percy. (Someone please tell me in a comment). In this fanfic, they will be about the same age so they can go to the same school.**

Thalia couldn't believe it. After all this time, after all the time everyone had believed he was gone, here he was, sitting in class at Goode as if nothing had ever happened.

She wanted to punch and tackle him, and let out all of the pain and anger she had kept bottled inside her.

At the same time, she wanted to hug Percy and gush about how much she missed Annabeth and him, even though that was very unlike her.

"Where have you been?" Thalia asked. Her voice was raw. It felt like her throat was burning, just like the way her eyes were. She held in her tears, trying to keep her

composure.

"Um, I've been staying around Manhattan, not really doing anything." Percy replied nervously.

Thalia felt like she was going to explode. Her best friend, who was somehow Percy's girlfriend, was dead, and yet still, here he was, not doing anything. Now, her urge to slap Percy in the face was seriously starting to outweigh her urge to hug him.

"Seriously?" Thalia burst out. "After a year of us searching for you, all you've done is _nothing_?"

"Look, Thalia, I've abandoned your world for reasons that you don't need to know. I've left it behind for good, and I don't intend to go back."

Thalia snorted. "You expect me to believe that? Do you actually think that's a good reason to leave us?"

Thalia seethed with anger. The boy who always had everyone's back, who was always there to protect everyone was gone. This wasn't the Percy they knew.

Percy said, "Thalia, please, just don't tell anyone I'm here. I-"

Thalia interrupted Percy, "No! I will not ignore you. You have to tell everyone why you aren't coming back, and why you hid from us. It just isn't fair to us, Percy, and you know it."

Percy sighed. "Please, just go away. Things are different now. I just can't go back to camp."

Thalia wanted to scream in frustration, but she knew that the teacher wouldn't like that.

"Fine," She said. "If you won't tell me why, then I'll bother you until you do. And, I'll tell everyone at camp that you're here."

Percy shook his head.

"Thalia, I don't want to talk about this. If you want to know more about Annabeth or anything like that, I'm not the person to look for."

"Aha!" Thalia exclaimed. "So that's why you won't talk to me. It's Annabeth!"

Percy vigorously shook his head.

"No, of course not! Why would I do that? She's dead, anyways."

Even though Percy had said that it wasn't Annabeth, he still got that lovesick look in his eyes. Thalia knew this look from all those times she had spent with Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy, I know you're lying, and you do too. There's no point trying to convince everyone else and yourself that you don't want to go back."

"I'm not lying!" Percy said. "I'm telling the truth, and if you don't believe me, then that's your problem, not mine."

Thalia sighed. Now Percy was sounding like a five year old.

Percy had always been a terrible liar. He always fiddled with his hands and looked at the ground when he lied. That was exactly what he was doing now, so Thalia knew for sure that he was hiding something.

"Percy, for the last time now, tell me everything. But don't lie to me. Tell me the _truth_."

"How many times do I have to say this?" Percy asked irritably. "This _is_ the truth, Thalia!"

Thalia almost wanted to cry in frustration. Percy was trying to deny something, something that he hated. And that something had to do with Annabeth, that was for sure.

"This is getting old, Percy. Just tell me what it is, and I'll leave you alone. I'm one of your best friends, for goodness sake!"

"You were _never_ one of my best friends!" Percy retorted. He raised his voice, "Just that you were Annabeth's friend doesn't mean you were mine!"

Thalia stepped back at this retort. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Only just a year ago, he did everything with Annabeth and her. Now, he was denying that they were ever even friends.

Thalia could feel tears forming in her eyes, but they weren't from sadness this time. They were from anger.

She balled her hands into fists. She glared at Percy.

"Fine!" She said. "If you won't call me one of your so called friends, then I won't be one. Just keep in mind that if you want to be friends again with anyone, I won't be there for you to betray."

"Thalia," Percy pleaded. "Just listen to me! I can't tell you the truth, and I can't tell you why. Just leave me alone!"

Thalia's eyes were as cold and hard as ice. If looks could kill, she could have murdered Percy with one glance.

She said with spite, "Of course I will, Kelp Head. Or, as I should say, now that we aren't friends, _Percy Jackson._

With that, she forcefully pushed out her chair, and without a second glance, stalked out of the room.

 **Author's note: Whew! That took a hella long time to write. Yes, I said that I would post this in one day, but I got super busy, and this took me a LONG time to type. Hopefully you all like it! Also, thank you to Anonymous for reviewing this! And to answer your question, I probably will elaborate on how Annabeth died. I'm still not sure how though, so if you want, you can all suggest some ideas! BYEEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok everyone, this chapter is back in (kind of, I'm not sure if it ever was though XD) Percy's POV.**

Percy couldn't believe it when he had seen Thalia again.

It had been so long.

One whole year.

One whole year of waiting, waiting for someone to eventually locate him again.

One whole year of waiting, waiting for someone to confront him about all the mistakes he had made.

One whole year of waiting, waiting for someone to tell him how badly he had messed up.

One whole year.

One year was such a long, long time, yet still, it had seemed so short. Percy had expected it to take at least two years, maybe three, for anyone from Camp Half-Blood to eventually find him.

At first, he had wanted to just go, change his name, his appearance, and leave the country.

But, once when he thought about it, he knew, that unfortunately, he couldn't do that.

So he decided to wait. He decided to wait for something to happen.

And during that waiting, he decided to think. He decided to think up an apology, for when someone found him.

So he thought. Every day, he had thought about how he would say his apology. He had come up with this:

Look, (insert name of person here), I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry for everything I have done. I am sorry that I left everyone behind. I am sorry that I did the wrong thing. I am sorry that I believed that I could hide forever, and avoid everyone who probably hates me by now. I am sorry for a million more things that I cannot say. And if you don't forgive me, I don't blame you. In fact, I blame myself too.

He had known that this wouldn't be enough, but, who cared? As long as he didn't have to stay, then he was okay.

But, when he had met Thalia again, it was like experiencing the last four years of his life again. It was like getting introduced to Camp Half-Blood again. It was like meeting Annabeth again. It was like losing her again.

He couldn't bring himself to say sorry. He just couldn't. It was too much for him.

When he had told Thalia to go away, and leave him alone, it had felt like his heart getting ripped into two.

One part if his heart told him to run away from everything and everyone.

The other part of him told him to say sorry a bajillion times and return, back to the only place where he had felt actually, truly appreciated, and the only place where he had felt a sense of real belonging.

When Thalia had told him to tell her everything, it had been so very tempting. It had been so tempting to pour out all his feelings, his genuine feelings, not the ones he had feigned.

But he knew that he couldn't do that. He couldn't let anyone know what he had done. Everyone would hate him then, for all the wrong choices he had made, and for the toll it had taken on everyone else.

And when Thalia had suspected something about Annabeth, Percy hesitated. Still, even now, he wondered if the choice he had made was the right one.

Stop it, he had told himself. No hints at all.

He knew that Thalia didn't believe him. He knew that Thalia knew that something was wrong. And he knew that Thalia knew that it had to do with Annabeth. But also, he knew that that was all she knew.

He had denied everything she suspected. He had denied that he cared about Annabeth. He had said that she was dead, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

When Thalia had pressed him even further, Percy knew he had to do something, something that he would regret. He had to do something, so when Thalia had said that she was one of his best friends, he said something that he himself couldn't believe.

He said that he wasn't her friend.

He wanted to cry when he saw those tears in her eyes. He wanted to break down and say sorry, but he knew he couldn't do that now.

You have to stay strong, he told himself. You have to make her believe it.

So he acted like he didn't care.

He tried so hard to ignore his conflicting emotions. He tried so hard to ignore Thalia's glaring eyes, burning into him, into his heart. He tried so hard to conceal the pain, sadness and regret entering his eyes.

The way Thalia had talked, made everything he had done seem even worse. The way she said that he had betrayed her, made him think twice about everything. It made him think that maybe hiding wasn't the best solution. It made him think that maybe, just maybe, he could fix this mess by spilling everything.

No, he thought. Of course not. No more endangering others.

When he had begged Thalia to leave, the way her eyes looked at him, made him feel disgusted with himself for failing to do what he had planned. And he deserved feeling like that, too. He didn't deserve good friends who would always be with him. He deserved to be alone, isolated, away from everyone else.

When Thalia had called him Kelp Head, the nickname that he had always hated, but in a fun way, didn't hold the fun it had before. The way she said it, made him sound like his head really _was_ made of kelp.

When she had called him Percy Jackson, the name he had always been so proud of, it didn't sound so great anymore. The way she said his name, was full of spite, hatred, maybe even a bit of regret and sadness.

And when she had pushed out her chair, the scraping sound that it had made on the floor sounded like what his heart felt like.

When she had stormed out the door, it was like part of Percy was leaving him forever. Which, in a way, was true.

After Thalia had left, all the heads in the room turned to Percy.

More and more questions.

Percy just shrugged and acted like he didn't know, and didn't care what had happened.

He sighed.

Well, there went one more mistake to add to his long, long list of unforgivable choices.

 **Yay! Finally done with another chapter! I kind of gave up on the every two days posting routine, so I'll just say that I'll post something every week on Monday or Tuesday. Anyway, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also favorite and follow and all that stuff that I'm too lazy to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well everyone I kinda ran out of ideas so i decided that this chapter will be in Luke's POV. (He didn't die in this story, and Kronos didn't either. Also, this is set after heroes of olympus, except for I won't include everyone from Camp Jupiter and Jason, Piper, and Leo. This probably will make no sense so read it...**

Regret.

So much regret.

And pity.

So much pity.

Almost too much to bear.

Pity for not only for himself, but for everyone else.

Everyone he had hurt.

Everyone he had left behind when he had made the worst mistake in his life.

 _Why did I do that?_

Luke still wondered this every single day. Even though it had been almost two years since he had decided to join Kronos's army, he still remembered every day, how much he had regretted it.

He had regretted doing this the second he had agreed to joined.

He had regretted it the second he saw everyone else's disgust and hatred, all targeted at him.

He had regretted it the second he saw that glint in Kronos's eyes.

He knew that glint. It was one he knew all too well. It was the glint he saw every time he looked in a mirror. It was the glint that shone in his eyes whenever he got mad, or whenever he wanted revenge.

But Kronos's glint was different than Luke's.

It was more malicious. It was darker, more willing to hurt and kill.

It was like a spider web. Soft and beautiful, but when you got trapped in it, it was impossible to escape.

And now Luke was trapped. Trapped like a fly, waiting for the spider to eat it.

Waiting,

And waiting.

Waiting for Kronos to decide that he was useless, and kill him.

Dying would be a relief, actually.

It would be like avoiding the inevitable.

Except that he would be avoiding everyone forever and ever.

Maybe they would meet in the Underworld. He'd probably end up in the Fields of Punishment. Everyone else from camp would probably be in Elysium, so it didn't really matter.

Nothing did anymore. Why would _anything_ matter, now that Annabeth was dead?

Sure, Thalia was still alive, but she must hate him now.

He had no one left.

No one.

It had always been this way.

And it always would.

Annabeth and Thalia had been the only ones that he had really, _truly_ , loved.

He loved them with all his heart, for he had nothing, no one else, to love.

And now she was dead.

And who had killed her?

Luke.

He had pretended to hate her, and Percy.

But the truth was, he actually admired the guy.

He admired how he always stood by her side, even when he could've died a million times over.

He admired how he still loved her, after everything that had happened.

And he admired how he never backed down.

When Luke's life was in danger, he did the worst thing he could've done.

He chose to save himself, instead of saving everyone else.

He chose to actually trust Kronos, and believe that Annabeth would never be harmed.

Yes, he knew that others would be harmed, but he didn't think that anyone he loved would be harmed.

And now he had to pay the price for betraying everyone.

And that price was killing Annabeth.

Why, _why_ , had he been so stupid?

He had been so immature, so easy to manipulate. It made him ashamed to even think about it.

It made him ashamed every time he remembered the shock, the pain, and the regret on her beautiful face when he had stabbed that sword into her.

It had made him so ashamed that when he pulled the sword out, covered with the blood of Annabeth, he ran away, dragging it with him, and flung it with all his might, into the sea, watching the waves swallow the sword, carrying away the last bits of love that had been directed at him away. Far, far away. Farther than he could ever reach again.

When the sword had sunk, into the deep, deep sea, Luke didn't see the point in life anymore.

If there was no love left, for him and others, what was the point of living?

There was no one to laugh with, no one to smile with.

So Luke resolved to do what he did best.

He pretended. He acted like nothing happened, even though his heart beat painfully inside him, every thump reminding him of the life he had stolen from others.

Every thumpity thump thump reminding him of those lives that could have been filled with happiness and joy, instead filled with sadness, pain, and hatred.

All those lives that ended up like his own, miserable, one.

Incomplete.

 **Authors note: That took me forever to write because I had to type it on an iPad. It's shorter than my previous one, but hopefully it's fine. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! So far, I only have one, and I want some more reviews. Also, do all that good stuff like favoriting and following and BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
